The present invention relates to the injection of vaccines and other medication and, more particularly, to an injection device that can be used in a method for administering vaccine injections painlessly for a patient.
Conventional medical injection devices for injecting medication into the muscle or tissue of a patient typically comprise some form of a manual hypodermic syringe. Generally speaking, a hypodermic syringe consists of a cylindrical barrel having a chamber that provides a reservoir for a liquid medication, a distal end adapted to be connected to a hollow hypodermic needle and for placing one end of the needle into flow communication with the medication contained within the chamber, and a proximal end adapted for receiving a stopper and plunger assembly. The stopper and plunger assembly includes a stopper effective for moving along the barrel chamber and an elongated plunger effective for causing movement of the stopper. The needle of the hypodermic syringe is manually inserted into the patient through the skin. The stopper is moved along the barrel chamber by applying axial force to the plunger, thereby forcing the liquid medication out of the barrel chamber, through the hypodermic needle and into the muscle or tissue of the patient.
Receiving an injection by such a conventional device can be a very traumatic experience, particularly for a child. The child's fears, and that of the child's parent, can become a significant medical problem if it leads to the child not receiving a required vaccination. These fears are predominately caused by pain that is associated with injections given by conventional injection devices and methods.
We have found that the pain associated with an injection is related to the size of the needle and the flow rate at which the medication is injected. It has been found that the amount of pain or discomfort experienced by a patient increases as the outside diameter of the needle increases. It is believed that high flow rates of medication injection (e.g., about 0.5-2 ml per second) into the patient can tear internal tissue and cause pain. The tearing of tissue is caused by the build-up of excessive pressure within the tissue when the surrounding tissue is unable to quickly absorb the injected medication.
While the injection of a medication at a relatively slow flow rate is more comfortable for the patient, the increased amount of time the syringe remains in the hand of the medical personnel can make the technique tiring for such personnel as well as the patient. In addition, small vibrations or disturbances of the needle caused by movement of the medical personnel or the patient can result in pain to the patient. It is known that the fluctuation of flow rate of the injection of medication being delivered by a hand-held syringe can vary greatly. It is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to deliver a steady, very slow flow of medication from a hand-operated syringe (the human thumb depressing the syringe plunger) over an extended amount of time.
It has also been found that the sight of the hypodermic needle by itself is often enough to cause many patients to become anxious and tense. This reaction in turn may cause the patient's muscles to become tight and hard, making needle penetration even more difficult and painful.
A number of methods and devices have been developed for reducing or eliminating the pain and discomfort associated with medical injections. One such method includes the application of a topical anesthetic to the injection site on the patient's skin prior to the injection, which itself can be painful. While this method has reduced some of the discomfort associated with injections, the topical anesthetic does not substantially penetrate the skin into the deeper skin and muscle tissue, and can take significant time (up to 45 minutes) to show effects. Substantial pain and discomfort with intramuscular injections can remain.
Another technique for reducing the pain and discomfort associated with medical injections includes the step of injecting an anesthetic at the site of the injection using a fine gauge needle, then inserting the larger medication hypodermic needle through the anesthetized skin to inject the medication at a constant and slow flow rate intramuscularly at the desired depth. Unfortunately, injecting an anesthetic into a patient can be painful, and is not always desirable, and the technique is relatively expensive and impractical for many routine injection procedures.
In addition to reducing pain or discomfort to the patient, safety has also become a principal concern to medical personnel. Special precautions must be taken to avoid accidental needle sticks that could place a user at serious risk because of the danger from fluid borne pathogens. Despite the taking of special precautions, there still remains the possibility of an accidental needle contact and attendant injury. Accordingly, medical injection devices should operate to minimize the possibility of injury caused by accidental needle sticks.
In recent years, increased emphasis has been placed on establishing treatment protocols aimed at providing a patient as well as medical personnel with greater freedom of movement. To this end, there is a great deal of interest in the development of light weight and easy-to-use portable injection devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for substantially painless method and an apparatus for performing the method of injecting medication into a patient that does not require the use of an anesthetic, that does not require the medical personnel to spend a substantial amount of time performing a particular procedure, that is relatively simple, portable and inexpensive to perform and operate, that permits the patient a relatively high degree of movement during the injection, and that provides a relatively high degree of safety for both the medical personnel and for the patient.